1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel vinyl ether compound, a process for producing the same and a copolymer containing the same, and more particularly to a novel vinyl ether compound as an effective copolymer component for fluorine-containing elastomers, a process for producing the same and a copolymer containing the same.
2. Related Prior Art
Fluorine-containing elastomers have now had a good reputation not only for their good heat resistance, but also for their resistance to oil and chemicals, and bifunctional vinyl ethers as a copolymer component for these fluorine-containing elastomers are now attracting keen attention.